


Liars

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is shocked by Elijah's reaction when he tells him that Christine is pregnant with their third child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liars

The look of betrayal on his face is almost more than I can bear. "Elijah... Please say something."

"What?" he answers, his tone uncharacteristically harsh. "_Congratulations?_ Or _Maybe it will be a boy this time?_ Tell me, Sean, what should I say?"

"How about, _I'm happy for you, Sean_." The thirty seconds of silence that follow are the longest of my life, and the fear that I've lost him causes me physical pain. "You _are_ happy for me, aren't you?" I ask.

He just looks at me, those big, blue eyes full of hope. Finally he says, "I wanted to be happy for _us_." At my puzzled look he explains, "I know how much you love being a father, but I thought the next baby you had would be with me, that we could adopt, or find a woman to be a surrogate mother so the baby would be a real sibling to Ally and Lizzie...." He pauses, and all I see in those big, blue eyes now is resignation and pain. "You're never going to leave her, are you, Seanie?"

I move to touch him, but he steps back, just out of my reach, so I let my arm fall. "I've never lied to you, Lijah."

He shakes his head. "You're not the liar, Sean, I am."

"You?" I ask in surprise. "Who have you been lying to?"

His shoulders sag. "Myself."


End file.
